Terrible Things
by BloodyStrawberryGashes
Summary: Er konnte kein Teil ihrer heilen Welt werden. Konnte es nicht, ganz gleich wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Chrona war ein Puzzleteil, welches nicht passte. Man konnte es noch so lange drehen und wenden - niemals würde sich diese Tatsache ändern. 【CroMa】


Terrible Things

• Downpour •

Terrible things happen to good people every day. Consequentially, I am not one of the good people.  
I am one of the terrible things.

Irgendwie passte er nicht ins Bild. Ganz egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
Er konnte kein Teil ihrer heilen Welt werden.  
Konnte es nicht, ganz gleich wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte. Chrona war ein Puzzleteil, welches nicht passte.  
Man konnte es noch so lange drehen und wenden - niemals würde sich diese Tatsache ändern. Chrona ballte eine Hand zur Faust, spürte wie sich seine Fingernägel schmerzhaft in seinen weichen Handballen bohrten. Es tat nicht weh genug.  
Den pulsierende Schmerz in seiner Brust konnte man mit körperlichen Wunden ohnehin nicht überdecken.  
Er hatte es bereits versucht. Viele Male hatte er es schon versucht. Zu oft. Viel zu oft. Chrona atmete ein, obwohl es sich anfühlte, als würde er an dem Kloß in seinem Hals ersticken.  
Vermutlich war es das beste zu fliehen.  
Vor all der Fröhlichkeit, der Helligkeit und der Freundlichkeit. Er konnte nichts damit anfangen. Es passte nicht. Wieso nicht? Warum? Wieso durfte er kein Teil dieser heilen, hellen, freundlichen Welt werden? Was war so falsch an ihm?  
Es schmerzte, die Antwort zu wissen. Alles ist falsch. Du bist ein schrecklicher Mensch. Ein Mörder.  
Chrona schloss resigniert die Augen. Ja, richtig. Daran lag es.  
Das Prasseln des Regens wirkte beruhigend.  
Die angenehme Kälte hielt seinen Verstand wach, obwohl er es leid war und darum bettelte schlafen zu dürfen. Chrona wusste, das dies nicht passieren durfte.  
Niemals schlafen, immer wach.  
Ansonsten kroch der Wahnsinn hervor und packte ihn, hielt ihn mit eisigen Händen fest.  
Er zwang ihn Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun wollte. Nie hatte tun wollen.  
Chrona strich sich einige nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Kühl klebten sie an seiner Stirn. Müde blickten die schwarzen, leeren Augen gerade aus. Chrona nahm seine Umgebung kaum war.  
Einzig und allein der wohltuende Regen drang zu ihm durch.  
Maka hatte einmal gesagt, dass das Himmelswasser, wie sie es gelegentlich nannte, säuberte. Es stimmte.  
Danach fühlte es sich tatsächlich an. Sie hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass sie seine Haarfarbe an Erdbeeren erinnerte.  
Maka mochte Erdbeeren. Auch das hatte sie ihm gesagt.  
Maka redete oft mit ihm. Selten antwortete er ihr, aber er hörte gern zu. Dennoch fand er nicht, dass seine Haarfarbe an die süßen Früchte erinnerte.  
Als er klein war, hatte er geglaubt, seine Haare wären einmal schneeweiß gewesen.  
Das vergossene Blut hatte sie rot gefärbt und je länger er versuchte, es zu entfernen, desto heller wurde es schließlich.  
Doch ganz wegbekommen hatte er es nicht. Als er Medusa davon erzählte, war diese wütend geworden. Das ist das dümmste, was ich je gehört habe.  
Genau das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Chronas Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.  
Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er damals trotzdem recht gehabt. Auf eine verkorkste Art und Weise. Eine Weile würde er noch bleiben.  
Ein kleines bisschen noch. Am liebsten würde er für immer an diesem Ort verweilen, im strömenden Regen.  
Der Wald, der so nahe an der Shibusen lag und eigentlich dem Training und nicht der Erholung diente, war schon immer einer seiner Lieblingsplätze gewesen.  
Gleich nach der Stelle auf dem Dach der Shibusen. Der Anblick hatte ihm dem Atem geraubt. Noch nie hatte er etwas so schönes sehen dürfen. Death City war wirklich wundervoll.  
Er würde diesen Ort verlassen müssen. Und zwar bald. Sehr bald. "Chrona!" Die erleichtert klingende Stimme Makas riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
So vertraut war sie ihm inzwischen - er hätte sie unter tausenden wiedererkannt. Chrona drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte müde. "Maka-chan", erwiderte er ruhig.  
Ungewöhnlich für ihn, war er doch ansonsten hektisch, ängstlich und unsicher. Ihre hübschen, dunkelgrünen Augen spiegelten Verwunderung wieder. Noch nie hatte er sie so genannt.  
Immer nur "Maka", gänzlich ohne Namensanhängsel. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er jemals eine dermaßen liebevolle Anrede verwenden würde. Sanft lächelte sie zurück.  
"Was machst du denn hier im Regen? Du erkältest dich noch, Dummerchen."  
Sie hatte eigentlich strenger klingen wollen, doch die Sanftheit wollte nicht aus ihrer Stimme weichen.  
Chrona wirkte unglaublich zerbrechlich. Zerbrechlicher als sonst, obwohl er eine unglaubliche Ruhe ausstrahlte.  
"Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" Chronas Stimme klang belustigt. Um ihn brauchte man sich nicht zu sorgen. Nicht um das unpassende Puzzleteil. Maka nickte.  
Ihre Zöpfe wippten leicht bei dieser Bewegung. Mittlerweile war auch die Sensenmeisterin durchnässt. Chrona konnte sehen, wie sich einige Tropfen von ihren Haaren lösten.  
Hatte es inzwischen wirklich so stark zu regnen begonnen? Maka lachte leise. "Ja, natürlich. Du weißt doch, dass ich mich immer um dich sorge. Du hast schon viele dumme Dinge gemacht, wenn du alleine warst", antwortete sie bestimmt und stemmte die Hände an ihre Hüften. "Richtig", stimmte Chrona zu.  
Es tat ihm nicht gut zu viel Zeit mit sich zu verbringen.  
Seine Gedanken schlugen dann häufig Richtungen ein, die ihm selbst Angst machten. "Na, dann komm. Lass uns gehen."  
Chrona hatte geahnt, dass sie ihn früher oder später darum bitten würde mitzukommen. Der Augenblick kam früh.  
Viel früher als erwartet. Wie schade, er hatte gehofft noch etwas mehr Zeit zu haben. "Ich bin müde, Maka", antwortete er tonlos.  
Er wollte den Augenblick noch etwas hinauszögern. Maka lachte. "Noch ein Grund mehr reinzugehen."  
Wortlos senkte Chrona den Kopf. Die nassen Strähnen seines erdbeerfarbenen Haares verdeckte größtenteils sein Gesicht.  
Maka lächelte, obwohl ihr Gegenüber es nicht sehen konnte.  
Erdbeeren sind rot, nicht rosa. Der Vergleich ist unpassend - und trotzdem erschien ihr der Gedanke schlüssig.  
"Können wir nicht noch etwas hier bleiben?" Chronas Stimme war so leise, dass Maka seine Worte fast nicht hätte hören können.  
Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, dann lächelte sie wieder und setzte sich auf den durchweichten Boden. Sie verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken an ihr Kleidung.  
Sollte sie doch dreckig werden.  
Es störte sie nicht. Chrona hob leicht den Kopf und schaute sie an.  
In seinem Blick lag eine Traurigkeit, die Maka nicht deuten konnte. Stumm setzte er sich neben sie. "Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte die Sensenmeisterin besorgt.  
Er war anders als sonst.  
"Nein, alles gut", erwiderte Chrona und lächelte leicht. Misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihn eine Weile, dann seufzte sie leise und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.  
"Du bist irgendwie so komisch", nuschelte sie und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte verstehen, weshalb Chrona hier im Regenguss gestanden hatte.  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl reingewaschen zu werden. Chrona schwieg.  
Wortlos betrachtete er sie, schaute in ihr friedliches Gesicht. "Komisch?", wiederholte er. "Ja", bestätigte sie und blickte zu ihm. "Ich bin nicht komisch", antwortete er.  
In seiner Stimme schwang ein beleidigter Unterton, welcher sie lächeln ließ. Maka griff nach seiner Hand.  
Noch nie hatte sie sich dem Dämonenschwerthalter dermaßen verbunden gefühlt. Noch nie hatte sie sich getraut ihm körperlich so nahe zu kommen.  
Chrona hatte sie viele Male abgeblockt.  
Irgendwann musste sie aufgeben.  
Es hatte sie verletzt, auch wenn sie ihn verstehen konnte.  
Doch nun zog er seine Hand nicht weg. Stattdessen griff er seinerseits nach ihrer kühlen Hand und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren.  
"Ich hab dich lieb, Maka."  
Chrona spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.  
Seine Gefühle spielten keine Rolle, er war noch immer das unpassende Puzzleteil. Er hätte bereits vor langer Zeit gehen müssen.  
Er hatte es sich mit dem hinauszögern unnötig schwer gemacht.  
Er spürte, wie sie seine Hand drückte. "Ich dich auch", antwortete sie leise. Maka freute sich über seine Worte, doch aus seinem Mund klangen sie wie ein Abschiedsgruß.  
Irgendetwas beunruhigte sie. Chrona lächelte. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, diese Worte jemals aus dem Mund einer anderen Person hören zu dürfen.  
Und dann auch noch von Maka. Schade, dass er gehen musste. Wirklich schade, dass er dermaßen verdorben war.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt gehen."  
Maka überraschte Chronas plötzlicher Sinneswandel.  
Eben gerade hatte er doch noch bleiben wollen.  
"Äh, okay", antwortete sie, ließ seine Hand los und erhob sich.  
Chrona tat es ihr gleich. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich stumm in die Augen. Versuchten jeweils herauszufinden, was der andere dachte.  
"Geh du schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach."  
Maka schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie niesen musste. "Gesundheit." "Wieso kommst du nicht mit?"  
Chrona lächelte gequält. "Ich würde gern noch etwas allein sein."  
"Gut, ich warte da vorne", beschloss Maka und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. Chrona schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du wirst noch krank." "Du doch auch!"  
"Nein, nicht so schnell wie du. Ich trage immerhin keinen Rock."  
Maka kicherte. "Aber ein Kleid." Chrona schnaubte daraufhin.  
"Das ist kein Kleid, sondern ein Gewand."  
"Natürlich", erwiderte Maka gedehnt.  
Sie fand Gefallen daran ihn zu necken. Chrona lächelte schwach.  
"Lässt du mich jetzt bitte kurz allein? Ich komme gleich nach, versprochen."  
Es tat weh sie anzulügen. Es tat weh zu wissen, das es das letzte Mal sein würde, das er sie sah.  
"Hm, na gut. Bis gleich", Maka ging langsam davon, winkte ihm noch zu. Chrona hob die Hand zum Abschied. Er würde sie vermissen.  
Er würde das alles hier vermissen. Als Maka außer Sichtweite war, breitete er seine pechschwarzen Schwingen aus.  
Ja, wirklich schrecklich vermissen. Nahezu lautlos stieß Chrona sich vom Boden ab und begann mit den Flügeln zu schlagen.  
Er sah nicht zurück. Maka sollte noch lange auf ihn warten.  
Sie erkannte erst in den frühen Morgenstunden schmerzlich, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde. 

Because I´m still one of the terrible things.


End file.
